Au delà de la mort
by Athana
Summary: Ils ont enfin vaincu Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Mais Hermione, Ron et Harry vont-ils réellement passer une septième année normale ?  Pourquoi tant d'agitation au sien de Poudlard ?  Et quel secret semble cacher Hermione ?
1. Premier Chapitre

**Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter pour un temps. Ils sont à J.K Rowling. Seuls les personnages sortant de mon imaginations m'appartiennent catégoriquement.**

* * *

><p><strong>Au-delà de la mort<strong>

Ce soir-là, le professeur Rogue marchait tranquillement en direction de la tour d'astronomie, lorsqu'il senti un froid glaciale lui glacer le dos. Il se retourna sur le champ, faisant voler son immense cape noire autour de lui. Rien.

Il n'y avait absolument rien ni personne dans le couloir sauf lui. Mais alors d'où lui venait se froid si intense d'après lui. Il décida donc de laisser tomber et gagna la tour d'astronomie à pas réguliers.

La nuit fraiche du mois de septembre, lui faisait hérisser les poils de ses bras – même à travers le tissu. Le ciel noir de la nuit, était éclairé par des milliers d'étoiles toutes aussi belles les unes que les autres, ainsi qu'une magnifique pleine lune, dont l'éclairage pouvait en rendre aveugle des personnes. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une nouvelle lune si étincelante en elle-même.

Soudain, il ressentit la même présence que lorsqu'il était dans le couloir. Mais cette fois il n'eut point besoin de charger, une ombre ornait le sol de la tour d'astronomie. Rogue fit quelques pas le plus discrètement possible vers celle-ci. Il commençait à se rapprocher dangereusement du bord lorsqu'il du s'arrêter net. Face à lui se trouvait seulement une cape noire. Une cape recouvrant toute une personne, de la tête aux pieds.

Une voix cristalline sortie de l'épaisse cape.

-Alors c'est vous le fameux professeur Rogue dont tout le monde me parle. Une voix comme personne n'avait encore entendu auparavant. Même pas le seigneur des ténèbres. On aurait dit quelle sortait des profondeurs des eaux, tel un chant mélodieux d'une sirène. Le professeur de potion ne pu réagir face à cette phrase. Il en était presque paralysé par l'entente de ce divin son sorti dont on sait où.

-Et vous, je présume que n'avez pas de prénom. Répondit-il de son ton toujours aussi si froid et sans tact.

La personne bougea sous la cape, faisant des plis au tissu. Un vent assez fort fit son apparition, faisant voler le bas de la cape jusqu'au niveau des épaules. Laissant apercevoir un magnifique corps, élancé, aux formes bien généreuses. Un corps menu d'un simple Jean slim et d'un simple pull noir.

-Ah ! Souffla la voix d'un ton calme. Si seulement rien n'était ainsi, tout serai beaucoup plus simple. Même le plus difficile le serait.

-Severus, c'est toi ? Quelle joie de te retrouver ici, j'avais justement envie de te voir ! Déclara la voix gaie, du directeur de l'école. Albus Dumbledor.

Rogue se retourna et le trouva face à lui. Albus avait une mandarine à la main et ses fins yeux étaient toujours protéger par ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune.

-Alors comme ça tu aimes regarder les étoiles, toi aussi Severus ? Il regardait face à eux. L'endroit même où se trouvait la mystérieuse personne. Elle avait disparut. Severus regarda à son tour. L'air pensif.

C'était le lendemain matin, avant les premières heures de cours, Hermione, Harry et Ron étaient tranquillement assis sur la grande table des Gryffondor. Comme à leur habitude, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Allant jusqu'à se foutre de la gueule de Drago qui venait de marcher sur une banane et de faire un magnifique rattrapage à plat, sur le ventre, devant toute l'école, même devant son directeur de maison, qui avait plus laissé qu'autre chose de ce genre de spectacle.

-La fouine est toujours aussi douée, à ce que je vois. Rigola Ron pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les trois vers le couloir. Ils furent vite rejoints par le reste de la petite bande que je nomme Luna, Ginny et Neville. La rousse se jeta tout d'abord sur Harry pour l'embrasser, tandis que Luna se trouvait dans les bras de son prince charmant, Neville. Lavande ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, elle aussi, prenant comme première occupation la bouche de Ron.

-Et bien ! Ça se voit que nous commençons une nouvelle semaine. Déclara Hermione, à moitié dégoutée et amusée par le spectacle que lui offraient les trois couples. Surtout celui de Ron et Lavande.

-Hé bien ! À ce que je vois, la sang-de-bourbe a toujours la forme pour aller en cours. Même Potter et Weasley ne sont pas aussi suicidaire.

-La ferme Malfoy ! On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis ! Riposta Ron en se libérant de l'emprise de sa petite amie. Il se positionna face au blondinet.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'un Weasley peut me faire face ? C'est bien de rêver, mais parfois il faut savoir remettre les pieds sur terre. Ginny vint se mettre à côté de son frère.

-Ferme-là Malfoy ! Celui qui ferait mieux de garder les pieds sur terre de temps en temps, c'est toi ! À part insulter les gens à tout bout de champ, qu'est que tu sais faire ? À c'est vrai ! Rien ! Tu n'es bon qu'à servir de bouche-trou à quiconque.

Malfoy la poussa sans retenue mais elle fut retenue par son frère. Hermione vint se mettre devant les Weasley. Affrontant de pleine face celui du jeune serpentard. Noisette et émeraudes s'affrontèrent pendant deux bonnes secondes. Deux secondes intenses que Drago rompit en faisant un gigantesque pas en arrière. Le visage marqué par la peur.

-Ce regard …

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Malfoy ? T'as peur d'une fille, maintenant ? Se moqua Ron avec Ginny toujours dans ses bras.

Soudain une présence imposante fit son apparition derrière le serpentard et ses deux fidèles acolytes. Il les détailla tous dans les moindres détailles, avant d'y mettre enfin son grain de sel.

-J'enlève dix points à Gryffondor. Maintenant allez-vous-en ! Les cours vont bientôt commencer. Déclara le professeur Rogue en se frayant un passage entre les Gryffondor pour continuer son chemin.

-Sauf que l'on commence avec cette chauve-souris des cachots. Et je ne vraiment pas en vie de revoir sa tronche pendant deux heures d'affiler. Rien que de l'avoir vu une seconde, j'ai déjà mal à la tête. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas si je commençais à avoir des boutons grâce à lui.

-Je sens que le cours va être comique ce matin. Ironisa Hermione pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les cachots.

Une fois que la sonnerie retentit dans toute l'école, Hermione, Ron, Harry et Neville se préparèrent mentalement avant d'entrer dans la sale du fameux cours de potions, que tout les Gryffondor redoutaient. Surtout quand ils étaient en présence des Serpentards. Ron et Harry se mirent à la même table, juste derrière Hermione et Neville qui se trouvaient au premier rang avec Lavande.

Le professeur Rogue rentra juste après les élèves. Il se dirigea directement vers le tableau où il nota d'un trait les instructions pour les deux heures de cours à venir. Une fois cette étape fini, il prit un paquet de parchemin sous son bureau et le déposa dessus.

-Vous avez maintenant deux heures complètes pour me préparer la potion et m'en faire un rapport entier sur le parchemin que vous viendrez prendre sur mon bureau. Maintenant, tous au travail !

Sur ce, ils se mirent au travail. Hermione alla chercher ses ingrédients accompagnée de Lavande, d'Harry et Ron pendant que Neville alla chercher les parchemins pour toute la petite bande.

Une fois qu'ils étaient tous revenus à leur place, ils suivirent chacun de leur côté les instructions marquées au tableau. Hermione grattait le papier lorsqu'une éruption brumeuse envahit toute la classe.

-Sortez tous ! Ordonna Rogue en sursautant de sa chaise.

Tout le monde obéit et sorti, mais Severus boucha le chemin à Lavande, Neville et Hermione. La fumée commençait à se dissiper de la salle. Rogue prit la plus grande attention de fermer la porte avant de retourner s'occuper de ses trois élèves.

-Je peux savoir ce qui vous à prit de faire une telle chose, Londubat ?

Neville ne savait pas quoi dire face à la réplique et au ton froid de son professeur de potion. Hermione dut s'interposer entre eux.

-Neville à simplement fait une erreur de manipulation. Ce genre de chose peut arriver à tout le monde, professeur Rogue.

-Bien que vous dites cela, Miss Granger. Vous insinuez donc que la vie d'autrui, quelque soit les personnes se trouvant dans la pièce, est moins importante que le faite que j'engueule votre ami ? Bon déduction Granger, mais non.

-Je n'ai jamais dis ça … il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

-Vous trois je veux vous voir dans mon bureau, ce soir à 20h00 !

-Mais monsieur …

-Et pour vous Miss Granger, se sera un mois de retenues complètes avec moi ! Maintenant vous pouvez disposer ! Déclara-t-il en même temps que la porte commençait à s'ouvrir pour annoncer l'arrivée des prochains cours.

Hermione avait comme une envie d'étrangler ce type aux manières grotesques, mais Lavande la prit par les épaules pour la faire sortir de cours, à elle et Neville. Ils étaient maintenant tous les trois dans le couloir, en direction vers leur prochaine salle.

-Je sais que ce fichu monstre des cachots n'a aucune raison d'être aussi injuste envers nous mais Neville à également fait une erreur à haut risque, Hermione.

-Je peux savoir depuis quand tu prends la défense de cet homme ? Que tu déteste plus que tout en ce monde. S'étonna Hermione.

Gênée, Lavande se mordit la lèvre nerveusement. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ce que lui avait raconté Ron sur Harry quand il avait vu les souvenirs de Rogue dans la pensive. Elle ne pouvait pas trahir la confiance de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Pour le moment.

-Une envie d'être gentille m'a traversé l'esprit.

-Moi je dirais plutôt que tu es tombée sur la tête. Déclara Neville.

D'un seul le professeur McGonagall se dirigea à grand pas vers eux.

-Venez avec moi Miss Granger !

-Où ça Professeur ? Je vous rappel que j'ai cours.

-J'ai déjà excusé votre professeur, maintenant veuillez me suivre Miss. Quand à vous, Miss Brown, Mr Londubat, vous poser disposez à vos cours. Vous direz à votre professeur que c'est moi qui vous est retardez. Sur ce, suivez-moi Miss Granger.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Elles se dirigèrent à grands pas vers le bureau du directeur. McGonagall dit le mot au portrait. Le professeur Rogue et Dumbledor étaient dans la pièce. Plus une personne qu'Hermione n'aurait jamais imaginé revoir. Jamais elle n'aurait cru revoir cet homme, et surtout dans de tels endroits.

Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, faire demi-tour mais elle ne pouvait pas. Et se devait de montrer un visage impassible.

* * *

><p>Voici mon premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :D<p>

Reviews please ;P


	2. Deuxième Chapitre

**Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling et je ne fais que les emprunter pour ma fiction. Seuls les personnages sortant de mon imagination m'appartiennent catégoriquement.**

**Et veuillez m'excusez pour les fautes de frappe ;$**

* * *

><p><strong>Au delà de la mort<strong>

Bien qu'elle montrait un visage impassible, Hermione avait beaucoup de mal à stopper la colère au fond elle. Elle allait enfin faire un pas pour faire demi-tour, lorsque Dumbledor prit malheureusement pour elle, la parole.

J'imagine que vous devez vous demandez pourquoi je vous ai faite convoquer dans mon bureau de si bon matin Miss Granger. Mais voyez-vous, cet homme ici présent à demandé à vous voir, le plus vite possible.

Cette soi-disant personne, se trouvait à la droite de Dumbledor et à la gauche de Rogue. De part son charisme plus qu'hors-norme, il avait de longs cheveux ébènes, raides, avec des reflets violet pâle. Il avait également de fins yeux bleu pâles avec une d'albâtre brillant de mille feux.

Tandis que McGonagall était éblouit par tant de beauté, Hermione, quant à elle, elle l'était plus dégoutée par ce spectacle qu'autre chose.

-Puis-je lui parler en privé, Albus ? Demanda posément l'homme aux reflets violets. Il émanait de lui un fin sourire ravageur mais très discret.

-Bien sûr. Severus, Minerva, vous pouvez retourner à vos cours respectifs pendant que je vais faire une petite balade avec ma tarte au citron. Une heure vous suffira-t-il ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Hermione dont le regard était complètement perdu dans le vide.

-Cela sera amplement suffisant. Répondit l'homme à la place d'Hermione. Dumbledor leva les sourcils avant de sortir de la pièce accompagné de Rogue et McGonagall. Les laissant seuls dans le bureau du directeur.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre longtemps pour que l'homme s'asseye confortablement sur le bureau – et non sur la chaise – du directeur. Les jambes bien écartées, une main appuyée sur le meuble et l'autre entre les jambes.

-Alors _ma_ Hermione, où en étions-nous déjà la dernière fois qu'on s'est arrêté ? Il avait un sourire digne d'un Serpentard et dangereusement envoûtant.

-Alors premièrement, enlève le_ ma_ de ta phrase et deuxièmement va te faire foutre pauvre connard. Elle se dirigea vers la porte de sortie mais la poignée ne s'ouvrait pas. Hermione était entourée par deux bras forts. Elle se tenait dos à lui.

-Tu devrais le savoir depuis longtemps ce qui attend les traitres dans ton genre, Hermione. Chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Il avait une voix aussi perçante et stridente que celle d'un serpent. Ces longs cheveux noirs glissèrent délicatement sur la nuque de la jeune Gryffondor. Quelques mèches aux reflets violets ornaient les épaules d'Hermione.

-Tu oses me faire la morale, alors que le véritable traitre dans l'histoire c'est toi. Elle réussit enfin à ouvrir la porte et marcha dans le couloir, avec l'homme à la voix de serpent à côté d'elle.

-Jordan, tu crois vraiment que si tu me colles ainsi, je vais finir par céder ? Et bien, tu peux te mettre la main là où je pense. Le ton de sa voix était aussi froid que de la glace.

-J'aurais essayait. Il la prit de force par les poignets et la plaqua contre le mur.

-Ne crois pas pouvoir t'en sortir aussi facilement, chère Hermione. N'oublie pas que tout ceci n'est plus qu'une question de temps. _Du temps avant l'heure finale_. Finit-il dans un sifflement.

Hermione rapprocha sa bouche des oreilles elfiques de ce jeune homme. Tel un chant envoûtant sortant des océans.

-Il l'a vaincu, il pourra le vaincre une nouvelle fois, comme tu l'as si bien dit. Tout ceci n'est qu'une question de temps. Il ne lui faudra pas beaucoup de temps pour comprendre ce qui l'entoure.

Jordan s'écarta lentement de la jeune Gryffondor et la contempla une dernière fois non sans dire avec sa voix stridente :

-Mais choisira-t-il la bonne personne ? Et il déserta le couloir, laissant une Hermione pensante et le regard perdu dans le vide.

_Si seulement tout ceci était beaucoup plus simple._ Songea-t-elle en regardant le plafond d'un air sérieux.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula tranquillement. Hermione avait rejoint tranquillement sa classe en plein cours et avait pu échapper aux questions de ses amis grâce à tous les contrôles de la journée, mais une fois celle-ci terminée, Hermione n'allait pas tarder à avoir ces fameuses questions une fois de retour dans le dortoir. Et cela ne manqua pas. Lavande lui sauta la première au coup, suivit par Ginny.

-Alors Hermy ! Tu vas tout nous dire ! De A à Z ! S'exclama Lavande.

-Mais de quoi tu parles, Lavande ! Essaya de nier Hermione, en vain. Les filles n'étaient pas du genre à tomber aussi facilement dans ce genre de jeu.

-Ne fais pas l'innocente, Hermione ! Tu sais très bien de quoi on parle ! Intervenue Ginny à son tour.

Hermione se résigna donc, voyant qu'elle avait perdu d'avance face à elles.

-Et bien …. Dumbledore voulait me voir à propos de mes ASPICS.

-Tu crois vraiment que l'on va gober ça, Hermione ? Ginny et Lavande n'étaient toujours pas persuader par son histoire.

-Bon d'accord, une vieille connaissance à moi voulait me revoir, donc je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que celui de me rendre à ce fameux rendez-vous.

- Quelle genre de connaissance ? Se demanda Ginny.

-Eh bien … Hermione n'eut point le temps de finir sa phrase que le Professeur McGonagall y fit pleinement irruption.

-Miss Granger ! Venez avec moi !

-Encore ? S'étonna Lavande.

-Que se passe-t-il cette fois Professeur ? Demanda posément Hermione. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'être tendue à cette heure-ci, pas comme quand elle devait parler à Jordan. Le soleil s'était déjà couché et pour être franche, elle aussi, elle aurait préféré dormir à cette heure-ci avec un bon livre sur les genoux.

-Madame? Insista Ginny en voyant son manque de réponse. En effet, en regardant de plus près la professeure, son teint était encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire et ses terrorisés par on ne sait quoi.

-Normalement je n'ai pas le droit dire quoique se soit à des élèves dans que nous en sommes pas surs, mais vu la tournure que prennent les évènements je n'ai plus trop le choix. Depuis la rentrée il se passe des choses étranges dans l'école et nous avons même retrouvé trois corps d'élèves de troisième année dans les couloirs de Serdaigle.

-Vous dites des corps ? Mais pourquoi venir chercher Hermione ? En plus nous avons une retenue avec le professeur Rogue dans moins d'une heure, madame. Demanda Lavande. Ce n'est pas que je suis contre une annulation de la retenue mais vous connaissez le professeur Rogue. Finit-elle avec une grimace discrète.

-Je vous comprends Miss Brown mais votre retenue avec Londubat et Miss Granger aura bien lieu. C'est juste que Miss Granger se voit de recevoir le poste de préfète en chef dès maintenant.

-Quoi ? Maintenant ? Et pourquoi moi ? S'étonna la concernée.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, le château n'est vraiment pas sur cette année, et nous venons de retrouver le corps de la préfète-en-chef du moment. Bien que cela nous mette très mal à l'aise, nous nous devons se faire comme si de rien n'était pour le moment. Le temps de savoir ce qui se trame ici.

-Mais c'est absurde, madame ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire semblant d'ignorer l'évidence. L'école toute entière est surement déjà au courant à l'heure qu'il est.

-Miss Granger je ne vous demande pas votre avis personnel, juste de prendre ce post à partir de ce soir et de garder le secret ainsi que vous amies.

-Je comprends nous le ferons. Déclara Ginny en posant une main sur l'épaule de la nouvelle préfète-en-chef.

-Sur ce, allez cherchez Mr Londubat car le professeur Rogue vous attend déjà et le connaissance il n'ira pas de mains mortes ce soir avec vous. Finit McGonagall en quittant le dortoir.

-Comme si on était pressés de voir cette chauve-souris des cachots. Souffla Hermione.

-Personne n'a envie de le voir mais c'est ça ou nous serons coller pour le restant de nos jours. Déclara Lavande.

-Lavande, je vais te rafraichir la mémoire et débouche-toi bien les oreilles cette fois-ci : je suis déjà collée un mois entier avec lui. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps pour me tirer une balle au bout de deux jours.

-T'inquiète pas, on trouvera bien un moyen pour te libérer de cette prison. Pour le moment tu n'es pas seule ce soir à supporter ce châtiment. Plaisanta Lavande en tirant Hermione en dehors du dortoir tandis que Ginny partie rejoindre d'autres amies à elle.

Hermione, Lavande et Neville venait d'arriver devant la porte du bureau de Rogue et franchement aucun d'entre eux n'eurent la moindre envie de frapper ou toquer quelque soit la différence. Jusqu'à que des pas lourd retentir derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent donc et constatèrent avec mépris que leur pire cauchemar était malheureusement en face d'eux. Ils ne pouvaient plus faire marche arrière dorénavant.

-Je vois que vous êtes à l'heure et bien au complet. C'est parfait car vous en aurez pour la soirée entièrement avec le boulot que je vous ai trouvé. Déclara-t-il de sa voix froide et sarcastique.

_Super ! Je sens que la soirée va-t-être très mouvement ce soir._ Songea Hermione en même temps qu'ils rentraient tous les trois en suivant leur professeur de potions.

-Alors! Miss Brown vous allez laver tous les chaudrons avec seulement l'aide de vos mains. Posez votre baguette sur mon bureau. Je vous la rendrais à la fin de votre punition. Pareil pour vous Mr Londubat du côté des étagères. Et le ménages dans tout le reste de cette pièce, les moindres recoins pour vous Miss Granger. Maintenant vos baguette sur mon bureau et au boulot ! Déclara-t-il en prenant place à son bureau. Il commença à corriger des copies en même temps que les trois Gryffondor posèrent leur baguette.

Et ainsi ils passèrent quatre bonnes heures à faire le nettoyage. Rogue libéra Lavande et Neville vers 23h00 tandis qu'il retenu Hermione une heure de plus. Elle avait vraiment envie de l'étriper celui-là.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous me retenez encore, monsieur ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton calme. Il faut dire qu'à cette heure-ci elle n'avait plus trop de force pour hausser la voix sur quoi que se soit.

Il se leva de son bureau et posa ses piles de parchemins dans un coin avant de répondre à la question d'Hermione.

-Dumbledore ainsi que McGonagall m'ont imposé de faire votre ronde avec moi ce soir étant donné que vous êtes la nouvelle préfète-en-chef. Donc vous deviez attendre que je finisse de corriger.

Elle laissa tomber la balayette sur le sol. Vraiment énervée par son arrogance.

-Vous insinuer puisque vous devez encore travailler, je me dois de travailler d'avantage ? Mais sachez que moi aussi j'ai mes devoirs à faire et que grâce à vous je n'ai encore rien pu faire !

Ne supportant l'arrogance de son élève, Rogue avance à grand pas vers celle-ci. Laissant tout de même une distance d'un mètre cinquante entre eux.

-Et vous croyez vraiment que passez ma soirée avec une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout me fait autant plaisir qu'à vous ? Vous en avez bien des airs, Miss ! Vous mériterez que je vous colle un mois de plus et encore je suis bien clément avec vous !

-Et bien faites-le ! De toute façon vu où j'en suis-je n'ai vraiment plus rien à prendre ! Un mois de plus ou de mois ça reviens au même à la fin !

-Vous me chercher vraiment Miss Granger ? Vous êtes tellement sûre de vous avec vos airs de Mis-Je-Sais-Tout que vous oubliez carrément comment vous adressez normalement à l'un de vos professeurs !

-Un de mes professeurs ? Faites-moi rire ! À part faire l'homme froid, sans cœur, vous ne savez rien faire d'autre ! La plupart des élèves de cette école sont répugnés par votre présence et votre façon de vous croire haut dessus de tout le monde ! Par exemple le faite de prendre Harry pour votre souffre-douleur depuis sa première année ici est une très bonne preuve.

Soudainement Hermione reçu une gifle magistrale sur la joue et du se retenir à l'une des étagères pour éviter de tomber sur le sol.

-Vous aimez faire l'intéressante, mais faites attention Miss. A ce jeu vous allez perdre avec moi. J'ignore qui était ce mec ce matin dans le bureau de Dumbledore et quels étaient vos liens avec lui, mais sachez que je ne suis pas aussi docile que ce gosse.

_Là s'en est trop !_ Hermione leva sa main mais elle fut attraper avec force par le professeur Rogue. Leurs regards vis-à-vis l'un de l'autre étaient entièrement remplis de haine. S'ils avaient pu s'entre-tuer sur le moment, ils l'auraient fait sans hésiter.

-Gardez vous forces pour demain Miss Granger ! Vous en aurez besoin. Déclara-t-il de sa voix froide en lâchant lentement la main de la jeune fille qui n'avait toujours pas lâché sa garde. Loin de là.

-Et vous je vous conseil de bien tenir vôtre langue la prochaine fois. Est-ce bien clair ?

Rogue hallucinait complet. Jamais il n'aurait crut qu'une personne comme elle lui répondrait avec un ton aussi sec et arrogant. Il se rapprocha d'un coup d'Hermione. Posant ses mains sur l'étagère derrière la Gryffondor. Il l'entourait maintenant de ses deux bras forts. Si elle 'n'avait pas son regard de vipère, elle aurait pu paraître si fragile entre les bras de cet homme.

-Vous n'avez aucuns droits de me parler ainsi, Miss. Personne n'en a le droit !

-Pourtant le seigneur des ténèbres en avait bien le droit, non ?

-Tss, tss … éviter de jouer avec le feu, Miss, car une fois qu'on s'y brûle cela peut faire très mal.

-Cela dépend pour qui et comment il est engagé. Vous avez joué pendant près de dix-huit ans avec les deux côtés. Vous devriez le savoir aussi bien que moi ce que signifie la véritable mort, non ?

Rogue ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait. Jamais il n'aurait crut que cette fille dont les règles et le travail passaient avant tout – sauf quand il s'agissait d'Harry et Ron – pouvait être aussi arrogante et sûre d'elle. Durant un moment il croyait même avoir vu ses yeux marron chocolat devenir aussi verts que de l'émeraude. Comme ceux d'un serpent mais en plus envoûtant.

Il rapprocha lentement son visage lorsqu'il se retira d'un seul coup. Tournant le dos à Hermione.

-Sortez Granger ! Et que je vous revois plus jusqu'à demain soir !

-Comme vous vous voudrez. Sortit-elle avec le sourire aux lèvres. Elle partit directement se coucher dans le dortoir des Gryffondor car il était trop tard pour demander sa chambre de préfète à McGonagall. Elle ira la voir demain.

Le lendemain matin dans la grande salle, lors du petit déjeuner, Hermione mangeait à peine. Ses yeux flanchaient à droite et à gauche tellement elle était crevée et n'avait pas assez dormi. En effet une fois qu'elle avait quitté le bureau de Rogue, elle avait du se mettre à ses devoirs et donc elle n'avait dormi que deux heures.

-Ça va Hermione ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ! S'inquiéta Ron.

-Oh ! Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste du faire mes devoirs après la retenue de Rogue, donc je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, mais ce soir je vais bien me rattraper, croyez-moi. Sourit-elle à moitié comateuse.

-Mais tu n'as pas une autre colle ce soir ? Demanda Harry.

-Si mais cette fois-ci je vais m'arranger pour m'endormir plutôt, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Difficile de ne pas s'inquiéter quand on sait avec qui tu vas rester tous les soirs pendant un mois.

-Ron, je t'ai dis que j'allais bien. Au pire si tu t'inquiète tant tu n'as qu'à y aller à ma place.

-Euh … non c'est bon ça ira. Finalement je ne m'inquiète pas du tout.

-Tu m'étonne ! Déclara Lavande en venant s'assoir à côté du rouquin. Sinon pourquoi Rogue t'a retenue après que l'on soit parti ?

-Il voulait me parler de mes rondes en tant que préfète-en-chef.

-Depuis quand tu es préfète-en-chef ? S'étonna Ron.

-Depuis hier soir mais c'est une histoire assez compliqué. Je vous expliquerez une autre fois, là je suis trop crevée pour faire un roman.

D'un seul coup Dumbledore prit pleinement la parole dans toute la salle. Tout le monde porta son regard sur le directeur. Seule Hermione dormait à moitié sur son assiette.

-Excusez-moi d'interrompre votre réveil mais je veux vous annoncer l'arriver d'un nouvel élève chez les Gryffondor. Le concerné se leva et tout le monde applaudit sauf les Serpentard bien entendu.

En voyant ce jeune homme se pavaner ainsi, Hermione envie une grosse envie de vomir. À ce moment-là elle préférerait ne pas exister, ça aurait été plus rapide.

_Pourquoi lui ?_

* * *

><p>Voici mon<strong> véritable<strong> deuxième chapitre ;P

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Reviews please ! :D


End file.
